Please Don't Leave Me
by jizzle-jaffacakes
Summary: Naomi and Emily have stuck together since college. Nothing can stop them living the rest of their lives together, can it? Lots of fluff and heartbreaking scenes.
1. Chapter 1

How come one minute everything seems to be fine, the next minute your whole world is turned upside down? That's exactly what has happened.

I'm sitting in the waiting room of a hospital waiting for the news, be it good or bad... I just need to know, we need to know.

Yesterday was mine and Emily's 5 year anniversary; we've grown up a lot since the days of college... Where it all started. People didn't think we would last, that it was either a 'faze' or just lust. But no, we proved them wrong against the odds and stuck together... Sometimes it was hard and we had our bad arguments at times, but we loved each other and still do. Even after 5 years, we still surprise each other with the little things.

I arranged yesterday weeks ago, everything was set.

I got up, made her breakfast and gave it to her in bed. I was pretty impressed with it: poached egg, bacon and toast... with champagne, only the best for my girl. After that, I told her to get dressed and be downstairs in 30 minutes... That was struggle; Emily was never the sort of person to be on time. But she surprised me yet again by being ready and looking amazing. I pulled her close and kissed her gently, savouring the moment... looking deep into her eyes, those deep chocolate eyes that give away all emotions possible. I then opened the front door to begin the day. We got into the cab that I called 10 minutes before and just told the driver, 'you know where to go.'

Secretly I think Emily knew where we were going. How could we go any other place but the lake? It was our place and nothing else seemed to matter when we were there. The cab came to a halt and it was time for the plan to be put into action. I got out and opened the boot. Just as I asked Effy... Bikes, a backpack for me and a bunch of Lilies for Emily. She came round and the shock on her face made me giggle. 'How did you...' She asked. 'I have my connections,' I say with a smirk... 'Well... don't you just stand there, get the bikes out!' She said cheekily... I poked my tongue out and lightly kissed her nose, and then I turned to get the bikes out. There was a little note attached to my bike.

_Nai, _

_These were fucking heavy, you owe me big time!_

_Have a good day,_

_Love you both,_

_Eff. X_

I smile at the thought of Effy struggling with two bikes early in the morning. Classic.

I finish with the bikes and grabbed the backpack and threw it over my shoulder, I saw Emily looking at her bike with a confused look and asked... 'Erm... Naomi, why do I have a basket on my bike... Do I look like an old lady?' 'In the morning you do!' I say laughing, feeling a shove on my arm. 'It's for the flowers silly!' I reply taking them from her and placing them in it. 'You really have thought of everything haven't you?' She asks, already knowing the answer. 'Oh, honey...' I reply, 'we haven't even started!'

We start cycling the familiar route to the lake, laughing and stopping now and then for kisses and to stop ourselves for falling off from all the laughing.

We arrive at the lake and I am shocked to see what an amazing job Katie and Effy have made. Candles hanging from trees and on the ground, a fire burning bright next to a picnic blanket which is scattered with rose petals and has strawberries and a bar of chocolate on the edge. Stuck to the tree there is another note from my little helpers...

_Katie and Eff woz 'ere..._

_Hope you like it, you two enjoy..._

_But not too much... EW._

_Love Katie ___

_P.S I'm soooo glad I didn't have to carry the bikes. Thank fuck!_

I look over at Emily who has a silent tear running down her cheek; I see it is a happy tear as she has a small smile on her face. She looks at me and I melt into her big gorgeous eyes.

'I love you Naomi Campbell,' see whispers in my ear as she hugs me tightly. I pull her in for a kiss, not any kiss, an earth stopping, fireworks in the sky, jelly for knees sort of kiss. She pulls away first and looks into my eyes again, 'Oh by the way,' She pauses by giving me another gentle kiss, '...happy anniversary.' I just look at her and take her hand, leading her past the blanket and up to the lake itself. 'After all these years... It's still beautiful.' She says looking mystified by the surrounding. 'Must be the people that come here then.' I say shyly which is received by a load snort from Emily, 'OH! CHEESE OR WHAT NAOMI GOD?' Which sends us both giggling.

The day went really fast, just enjoying each other's company, kissing, giggling, hugging, more kissing and a rather heated moment in the lake... The sun was just setting and the two of us were sitting in front of the fire eating the sandwiches I had made. Banana and sugar for Emily's sandwiches and peanut butter for mine.

'You've made this day so special Nai,' Emily said as she squeezed my hand. '5 years eh?' she continued, 'I never doubted us, I...I...I.' I looked round and saw pain in Emily's face. 'Baby what's wrong?' I ask trying not to sound too panicked. 'Well... I've been having these headaches, for a couple of weeks but...but... ugh this one feels worse, Nai I feel like my head going to explode!'

And that's when it happened, that when our world got turned upside down.

I carried her back the roadside, called the cab to pick us back up, we drove to the hospital. 'Naomi, I'm scared,' she said with tears flowing freely down her face. I wanted to cry with her, I was so terrified of losing her, but I had to stay strong for her sake... 'Baby, look at me, it's going to be fine okay, just take a deep breath and try and take your mind off the pain.'

When we got to the hospital we rushed in and couples minutes later she was being crowded by doctors and nurses. 'We'll take her for a MRI scan now.' Said one of the doctors and simply nodded and kissed Emily on the forehead and told her that I'd be right here when she gets back.

Now I've been sitting in the waiting room for 3 hours, just, staring. Praying to God that my Emily will be okay. I'm broken from my thoughts and prayers by a doctor coming in holding a clipboard. 'Is she ok? Where is she? Can I see her? What's wrong? Is something wrong?' All my unanswered questions from the past 3 hours come slipping out all at once.

'If you'd like to follow me, I would like to speak to you and Emily together... I have some news you need to hear and I think its best that you are there for her when I say it.'

I burst into tears because I know whatever the doctor will be telling us, it won't be good news and that breaks my heart and soul in two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here chapter 2, I don't know about it... I didn't flow as well as the first one. Hopefully the next ones will be better. **

**Keep reviewing... they make my day! **

I stared at her as I walked towards her, she looked so small and fragile, like if I was to hug her tightly she would break in my arms. Her eyes were puffy and her face was ghostly pale but I couldn't help but think she still looks beautiful.

I take a seat next to her and give her a slight kiss on the cheek; she smiles timidly and takes my hand waiting for the doctor to return. Emily breaks the silence first which I'm glad of, the negative thoughts were taking over mind. 'I'm sorry,' she mumbles. _What?! Why is she sorry, is she mad!_ I thought to myself and couldn't help but blurt out 'Don't be stupid!' Rather more harshly than I wanted, making her flinch at the venom in my voice. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just, why the hell should you be sorry?' She looks at me with tears in her eyes, 'because if I'd told you about my headaches when they started we wouldn't be here would we?' She says, her voice cracking slightly. 'Shhh, shhh, its okay. It doesn't matter anyway baby because we're here now and we're going to get it sorted okay.' I didn't know it this was truth but I was hoping with all my heart that it was. She nodded her head and pulled me in for a kiss, not a heated kiss, it was just a kiss saying 'I love you and I know you'll always be there.'

I love moments like these, looking into each other's eyes, not needing to say anything just enjoying read other's thoughts. Even at this moment, when we are waiting for someone to determine our future I can't help giggle slightly at the memory that popped into my head. 'What you thinking about Nai?' Emily asks seeing the small smile playing on my lips. 'Nothing really, just remembering the first Christmas we were together...' Emily laughs loudly remembering the memory just as well as I do. 'Oh God, that really was torture wasn't it?' 'Oh come on... it wasn't torture, it was... eventful!'

_7:30 on Christmas Eve, me and my mum were standing outside the Fitch household dreading the next couple of hours. 'I'm doing it for Emily, I'm doing it for Emily...' I mumble as my mum rings the doorbell. 'Please let Emily answer, pleaseee.' I mumble again, hoping to grab just a couple of minutes with my girlfriend before the onslaught starts. I grumble internally as Katie flings open the door and stares me up and down and gives a slight smile to my mum. 'Can you believe this?' she asked rhetorically, 'I mean, we're playing happy families now! God. Anyway come in, and let the games begin!' She says smirking, we are on good terms since the love ball but she still enjoys being a bitch to me._

_After a couple of board games and a quick fumble in the garage with Emily when we got sent for ice... It was time for dinner. 'Oh God...please make this go okay!' I thought. _

_The silence was first broken by Rob, who thankfully just asked what my plans were for the next year, 'Well I plan to go to university and study Government and Politics but I'm not sure what uni to go to, depends on what other people decide I suppose.' Looking over at Emily who was conveniently placed out of my reach. I just smile at her and bite my lip knowing that everyone knows what 'other people' I'm talking about. 'Oh well that sounds good, you've got a clever one here Gina eh?' James interrupted what my mum was just about to say by blurting out, 'so if you two got to university together will you like, walk around naked and just have sex all day?' Emily's mum stood up and shouted, 'James Andrew Fitch, how dare you talk like that! They will not be doing anything of the sort, they will be studying hard and if I find any funny business going on I will hold Naomi personally responsible!' 'You mean fanny business!' James said laughing, and Rob just shouted 'James leave the table now and go to your room!' James got up, but before leaving the room he whispered in my ear, 'don't worry I'll show you the box of fannies later!' He said excitedly and then hurried out of the room._

_A few hours later the parents were watching something on the TV and Katie was on the computer so we decided it was the perfect moment to have a bit of 'us' time so we sneaked upstairs. _

_We were lying on her bed, my arms wrapped around her waist placing lazy kisses on her shoulder and neck. 'So...' I said making Emily jump, 'this box of fannies eh?' 'Oh God, is that what James whispered in your ear earlier? Ugh... I'm going kill that wanker!'I giggled knowing that Emily was ashamed that her secret was out. _

'_I suppose you want see it now don't you?' She says getting up. I grab her wrist and spin her round. 'You know, you're so adorable when you're annoyed.' I say kissing her lightly, 'oh and I don't care about you're little box, because I've got the real thing.' I say smirking leaning in for a light kiss but Emily deepens it by grabbing my neck but pulls back quickly after and whispers in my ear, 'you certainly have, and I'm all yours.' This sends shiver down my spine and I kiss her again, I more heated and wanting kiss this time, I lower my hand and rest it on the small of her back under her t-shirt as she rolls over so she is on top. _

_Our breathing gets heavier and small moans slip out as we enjoy the closeness between us, I feel her grab my hip and let out a small sigh at the contact. I grabbed the bottom of her tee shirt and was about the take it off when I heard the door open and a loud gasp coming from that direction. Emily leaps off me when she realises who's at the door. Her mother, her father and my mother. All watching two slightly turned on and out of breath teenagers who looked shocked to say the least... I had to say something, anything to defuse the situation, 'Erm... Happy Christmas,' I stay joyful and realise it was the wrong thing to say. Jenna just looks at my mum and says, 'well... we've had a lovely evening, thank you for coming... you and Naomi must be exhausted... time to go home I think! _

_And with that, me and mum left the Fitch household. Emily didn't stay and another rubbish Christmas down the pan._

'Okay well maybe it was torture, but that's only because I didn't get to finish what I started!' I say smirking at Emily. 'It's okay... I'm sure you made up for it many, many times after.' She answers. 'Cheeky,' I reply as she pokes her tongue out. She stiffens and her smile fades when the doctor returns to the room.

'So Emily, feeling any better?' The doctor asks, 'The headaches are much better thank you,' she says trying to stay positive. 'Well that's good news indeed.' He answered looking at his results again. I swallowed and took a deep breath. 'So Doctor, what's the result then?' I say quietly, squeezing Emily's hand reassuring her that I'm here. 'Well... the MRI results show bad results but some of the outcomes are good.' 'Right,' Emily says, her voice cracking. 'There is a large tumour on the left side of your brain which is causing the headaches.' Emily breaks down. I hold her and she just sobs into my lap. 'But the good news is that you can have radiotherapy to reduce the tumour. The tumour may reduce and then we can cut it out.' I swallow hard trying to gather enough voice without crying, 'so she's going to be okay?' I ask, pleading the answer to be yes. 'Well... the next couple of months are going to be tough, we need to take each treatment as it comes.' That wasn't a proper answer, I needed clear answers to know that my Emily was going to be ok. 'Ok okay, well thank you for help doctor,' I say politely. 'Look, I know it's awful at the moment but I will do my up-most to help Emily and get her through this difficult time.' I smile as he leaves and I look down to Emily who is still crying. As I try and calm her down, she suddenly looks up at me and says, 'I don't want to leave you, don't make me leave you!' I hugged her tightly and comforted her. 'Shhh, baby, shhh, you're not going anywhere, I love you and you're staying right here with me okay? We'll get through this baby we will!'

_Will we? _I thought. Nothing seemed simple anymore. Nothing was simple anymore.

I have to cherish every second I had with Emily from now on. I never know when it might be the last. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay!! Tiredness, work and school took over I'm afraid!**

**Thank you for the reviews, they really make me happy :)**

**Do review this one too please... **

**When reviewing if you could do me a massive favour and tell me what flashbacks you would like to read... It would help loads if you've got some ideas! Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

We stood outside the hospital. It felt quite nice to feel fresh air on my skin after many hours being cooped up in a room, but I couldn't enjoy it to the full, as I just felt numb.

Everything was going to change. I was so angry at myself for not getting myself checked out before. How could I have been so stupid! All the signs were there to tell me something was wrong! But being stupid little Emily I didn't speak up and just got on with it. Now, because of my 'suffering in silence act' I've got a fucking tumour growing inside my head.

I can't let this beat me, I won't. I need to stay strong and get through it. I hope I can, what angers me more is that the doctor was using words like 'may' and 'might' when he was explaining what is going to happen. Why couldn't he just tell us straight! Is it because he actually knows I'm going to die and won't tell me? Or does he just like to see women crumble in front of him? Fucking hell!

Thinking is not helping my situation, it just makes my head hurt more. Naomi breaks my thoughts by squeezing my hand tightly and whispers in my ear, 'time to go home baby.' At least I know that, through this shit time that's just about to start, I'm going to have her by my side all the way.

The ride home was quiet, not needing to speak, just enjoying the relaxing journey home, besides I was extremely tired so I couldn't quite muster up a decent conversation anyway.

We arrived home. God it felt so good to be home, but couldn't help but feel sad at remember the last time I was here... everything was so simple then, well... it seemed it anyway.

'Can I get you anything honey?' Naomi asked wrapping her arms round my waist.

'Actually I think I'm just going to go lie down, I'm exhausted, is that okay?' I ask quietly, stifling a yawn.

'Oh yeah, you go on up... I'll be up to see you soon.'

I gave a quick kiss in the cheek to basically say '_thank you for being so damn amazing'_ then I went upstairs, looking forward to collapsing on our bed and drifting off into a problem less sleep...

I was just drifting off when I saw Naomi enter our bedroom with a strawberry milkshake and a cookie. She placed it on the bed side table and kissed me on the forehead and whispered, 'just in case you were hungry when you wake up. I love you.' And with that she hurried out of the room not even waiting for my answer. I couldn't even see her face but I could tell that she was grinning from ear to ear as she walked out of the room, proud of herself for doing such a loving, thoughtful gesture. Cookies and strawberry milkshake, my favourite snack. I knew she knew that by now, but it still make me feel warm inside knowing that I'm always on her mind.

As I fall into a much need sleep I remember the first time Naomi looked after me when I was ill, she is an amazing nurse...

'_Come on pick up... pick up!!' I mumble to myself. I stand there shivering outside the florist I work at. I've been send home for being sick... literally. I was sick in a plant pot and that was the last straw for Marie –the manager._

_I feel like shit but I can't get home because I stupidly let Naomi take the car this morning. She dropped me off and said she'd come and pick me back up at 6. Its 3 now and I've been forbidden to continue working so I'm basically screwed. Especially when Naomi fucking Campbell won't pick up her stupid phone!_

_I dial her number again praying she'd pick up, I'm beginning to feel light head and need to lie down. She doesn't pick up, it just goes to voicemail... I leave her a message, trying not to sound too pissed off, it's not her fault I'm ill. 'Hi, erm... it's me, pick up your phone sometime soon. I.... I...I need you.' I cursed at myself for sounding so vulnerable but I did need her and the fucking car. _

_A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, 'Hello? Baby is there something wrong? I'm so sorry I was in a meeting, my phone was on silent, why do you need me?' I smiled at how worried and cute Naomi sounded. 'I got kicked out of work for being sick, Marie's sent me home but you've got the car so I'm kind of stranded.' I say sadly, trying not to cry down the phone. 'Oh my god, are you okay now?' Naomi cries anxiously. 'Erm... not really. I just really need to get home, I feel dizzy. I think I've got a bug or something.' I say, now crying down the phone. I sound pathetic! 'Right babe, stay there I'll be there in like 10 minutes, find somewhere to sit down okay Ems? See you in a bit, I love you.' She says out of breath, I hear keys jangling and the car starting. 'I love you too, sorry.' Then I put the phone down and walked to the bench in front of the baker next to the florist._

_Within 10 minutes she was here, she screeched to a halt and jumped round out the car, running towards me. 'I don't ever have to say sorry for needing me you silly girl.' She kissed me on the forehead and took me to the car. 'Come on, let's get the patient home shall we?' We drove home and she carried me up to the bedroom. She didn't need to, I could walk... she just wanted to be heroic. She laid me on the bed and put the blanket over me. 'Go to sleep now baby... you need sleep it'll make you feel better!' I'll bring up some soup and lemonade later okay? Get some sleep!' She said bossily...I quite liked it. 'You are an amazing nurse Nai...' I giggled as I shut my eyes. 'Is just a shame you got rid of the outfit...' I say cheekily. 'Hahaha, honey that's what you think.' She says mysteriously and disappears out of the room... _

'_I don't mind getting ill when Naomi's around.' I thought to myself as a warm, sleepy feeling took over me._

I remember those couple of days so well, she was so caring and I know for a fact that she will be just as supportive and more this time, I wouldn't say this time round that I don't mind getting ill because this is so much more serious, but I know she'll be there for me and that seems to ease my worries.

I wake up fully from my sleep to find a body sleeping next to me. Her head still being supported by her arm as if she had been watching me sleep and then drifted off. I know she does it a lot, watching me sleep. I don't mind, it's kind of cute actually. Naomi Campbell wanting to watch me sleep to calm her nerves. _Adorable_.

I move her hand from her head and rest it on the bed, making her more comfortable. It's not often that I get to see Naomi sleep so I take it in for a few minutes then sit up and take a drink of my strawberry milkshake. I eat my cookie and then lie back down next to Naomi lift her arm up and wrap it round me. I whisper gently before falling off to sleep for the second time in less than an hour. 'Being with you makes me realise that we can do anything and we're going to be okay, I know we will.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Reeeeeallly sorry for the delay... I will try and get better at updating more often :)**

**This is a bit of a filler, there will be a few like this. I like to hope there's still enough drama though.**

**Ideas for flashbacks??? Please!**

**Reviews always loved...**

Time to confront the family. I don't want to. I want to just curl up in a ball with Naomi and just sleep the time away. But I've put it off long enough and it needs to be done sometime. I hate lying to them, especially Katie but I just didn't have the guts to tell them, but they have to know soon, as much as I'm scared. I'm scared because if I tell them, I know that it's actually happening.

'Are you sure to don't want me to come with you?' Naomi asks as I put my jacket on. 'No I'm fine seriously, I need to survive Fitch Family Time on my own.' I say laughing, trying to hide my fear. Naomi doesn't miss it though and lifts my chin up so she can look in my eyes. 'Hey, don't worry it'll be fine, telling them can only make it better... more people to support you.' I know she's right, they will support me all the way... I'm just not sure how to tell them...

'I'll be back later okay? Try to get stuff done while I'm out yeah? This place looks like a bomb has hit it!' I say cheekily. 'Yeah okay, I'll clear up... Not as if you do any cleaning... Ever!' She argues back mockingly. I can't really argue with that... I am very untidy. So instead of arguing I decided to turn on the charm, 'just as well I'm in love with someone clears up after me then isn't it.' I win. She didn't answer back and just sighs. 'Be back for dinner yeah? I'll make something special.' She brings me into a hug and a kiss on the forehead. 'Okay, love you Nai.' 'Love you too messy!' And with that I get into the car with a smile on my face... How long will that last?

__________________________________________________________________________________

I pull up to the old family home, I see Katie's car already parked outside. 'Good,' I thought, 'no awkward silences, they'll be filled by Katie... hopefully.' I ring the doorbell and the door is opened by James. 'Hiya Sis,' he says as he brings me into a hug. He hasn't changed a lot since the days of peeping through the keyhole of the bathroom. Well... he still does it but he just does it when he has his girlfriend round NOT with me or Katie. An ironic and funny turn of events about James was when Gordon Macpherson, his little peeping partner, came out as gay in high school. Some unfortunate incident made James suspect that maybe he was a bit on the queer side... Something about a Hoover and some Vaseline. Doesn't bear thinking about.

After I chatted to James for a bit about his new part time job we made our may into the living room. Katie and my dad are sitting watching the tele and my mum is the kitchen. 'Mum, Ems is here, come sit down for a bit will you?' James shouted as my mum entered the room. 'Alright James, thank you... I was just making some tea, how are you dear?' She says as she hands me a mug of tea. 'Yeah fine, fine.' I lied, let's get the conversation going before I drop the bombshell...

The conversation had got going and I was feeling more and more sick about telling them. How the hell was I meant to come out a say it? _'Yeah so... I kind of_ _got a tumour, not sure if I'm going to live much longer so yeah how is everyone else's lives?'_ It just isn't going to come naturally... If want to say it I need to force it. 'Erm... I have to tell you all something?' I say clearing my throat... 'I erm... well... what I want to say is...' '_Shit!'_ I think I can't do this, no I can't do it. 'I... I got a promotion at work, I'm going to be the joint manager.' I lied. Fuck sake. I never _did_ have any balls. 'Oh that's lovely dear,' my mum says smiling. 'About time too, you work so hard there, you should've got it ages ago!' The dad grumbles... it is true, I do work really hard. Why haven't I actually got a promotion! Probably that suck up Paula got it, she does so much over time I'm surprised she doesn't actually live with the flowers!

I feel so guilty for still not telling them, but I just _can't._ I will in time, just maybe not today. I'll just enjoy myself for today. I hate not telling people stuff... because I know what it feels like when they do finally tell you...

_It was the end of the second year of sixth form, the exams were over and futures were decided. Me and Naomi were sitting in my living room, enjoying a quiet night in at mine for a change. Katie went to a party with Cook and mum and dad were at the theatre production of Wizard of Oz and James was playing the scarecrow. _

_After a bottle of wine and pizza we were both sleepy, lying lazily on the sofa so peacefully. I decided to bring up the future, seemed like a good time to bring it up... no interruptions. _

'_Naomi...' I start as she turns to look at me sleepily. 'Mmm,' I get in response._

'_Where do you think you'll be in 5 years?' I ask, making sure I said 'you' and not 'we', I didn't want to assume anything... I needn't have worried._

'_With you silly!' She replied shocked that I even asked it. 'Where will you be babe?' She asks, trying to hide a yawn in the process._

'_Well... after university which I'm so looking forward to by the way, sharing with you is going to be amazing, my own personal cleaner...' I giggle. I look to see why Naomi isn't laughing with me. She is just looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. She quickly sits up and looks at me with such seriousness. _

'_Don't you want to share... because, well it's okay if you don't. I just thought it'd be nice, just...' I was cut off by Naomi before I could finish my ramblings._

'_I didn't get in Em...' she whispers, so low that I almost didn't hear it. But I did._

'_What do you mean? We haven't even got our results yet?' I say the confusion setting in, doesn't she want to me with me after sixth form?_

'_The exam that I walked out of last year, was a bit more important that I thought... It would've made up my extra points I needed, but I didn't re take it so I'm kind of screwed.' She says, she seems so cool about the whole thing._

'_Screwed??! This is the future we're talking about, not a game of fucking football!' I say angrily._

'_I'm sorry Ems, please don't be like that, I...' I cut her off before I got angrier. _

'_How long have you known?' I say getting more and more upset with every breath._

'_Well... a couple of months, but...' I stormed out of the living room into the hall._

'_I wanted to tell you, many times but I just thought I'd leave it and it'd be okay, but it's too late now. I'm sorry, I fucked up. Please Emily... please don't be mad. I love you.' She pleads, I see tears in her eyes again, but I can't give in._

'_I think you should go, I need time to think. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Naomi.' And with that I went upstairs into my room, not even bothering to see her leave. 'Shit,' I thought, 'this is not the way I wanted to spend the evening!'_

It turned out okay in the end, I still went to university in London, Naomi re- sat the A-Levels she need and then went to university a year late. But the feeling that I got that night was horrible. It felt like a big kick in the teeth and I felt like I couldn't trust Naomi. I do trust her now of course but it still hurt that we lost out on a year together just because she just wasn't honest.

I will be honest. I will tell them. Just... not now.

After lunch me and Katie were playing on the dance mat, I still hold the record for getting 5 A*s in a row. She has always tried to better it... never done it though. We were going head to head in a really fast song when I felt a familiar pain in my head. 'Fuck,' I thought, as I put the game on pause and sat on the sofa and all of a sudden, I'm crying.

'Ha! Ems getting worn out are we, maybe today is the day I will beat you!' She laughs but as she turns around to look at me her face changes to concern. 'Ems... what's wrong? Did you twist your ankle or something, God that really hurts when I do that.'

'No Katie, it is not that I just...' I was cut off my mum walking in. 'Emily are you staying for... Emily what's wrong?' She says as she rushes over. 'Is it Naomi? I knew it! What has she done this time, I'm getting fed up of that girl! She never thinks...' She jumps to the conclusion that it _has _to be Naomi's fault, which just angers me.

'No Mum, me and Naomi are fine, we're always fine, but you just don't see it do you? After all these years, I would've thought that you would've accepted her but no, you're still against her, always against her!' My voice cracks at the end and I start sobbing, my head taking over and pounding like there's no tomorrow.

'Then what is wrong? If everything is so dandy at home with the women?' She replies, ignoring the fact that I'm crying. She could be so heartless sometimes. I try to get up but I feel dizzy and fall back down clutching my head. 'Fucking hell!' I shout as I battle against the pain. My dad and James come running in to see what the fuss is about. 'Emily! What wrong with her?' My dad asks my mum panicking. James is putting his arm round me to calm me, it didn't really help, but it is nice to know he cares.

I try to gather my words. It's now or never. I calm down and take a few deep breaths to ease the pain in my head. 'I'm sorry, I should've told you, I was too scared to say it and make it a reality.' I was shaking looking at them looking worried and confused. 'Tell us what dear?' My dad says calmly, his voice shaking a bit from emotion.

'I've got a large tumour growing on my brain, I'm having radiotherapy in the next couple of weeks. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you.' And with that I break down. Silence, Shock and Sobbing is all that is heard. It _was_ reality now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right guys, I'm so sorry for the massive delay. Life has been manic to be honest! But the good news is that I've got the whole story planned out now so updates should come more often.**

**Thank you if you're still reading this! A review would be lovely! :) **

**Btw... **_**Flashbacks are in italics!**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Today is the day. Emily's first session of radiotherapy. I'm scared shitless... So heaven knows what it's doing to her. We haven't really talked about it. Not together anyway, I know she's spoken to her mum about it but I haven't really asked how she feels about it, I don't really need to. I know how she feels, I always do. All I have to do is look in her eyes and see the fear lingering in them, but also some hope. She has finally come round to the fact that she is not leaving me anytime soon without a fight, I'm surprised she hasn't come round sooner to be honest. Everyone has been saying that she'll be fine, 'she's the strongest twin, if anyone can fight it she can,' Katie told me the other day when Emily was in the loo.

Things changed a couple of days ago me and Ems were having dinner and she all of a sudden stopped got up and kneeled next to me and hugged me tightly and said 'Thank you Naomi, I don't know what I've done to deserve you but I know I'm not giving up... I never have.' She kissed my cheek, got up and sat back down. I just burst in to tears, that girl makes me an emotional wreck.

I love her though, a painful amount it feels at the moment as I'm standing here cooking her breakfast, making sure she has the strength to get through the day. She upstairs having a bath, I'm making sure she's the relaxed she can be... It's a stressful day already, we don't need any arguments or complications.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the bloody bacon spitting on my hand... 'Ahh Shit!' I exclaimed as my skin turned a patchy red colour. 'Great thanks, that's what I get for trying to make my girlfriend a nice breakfast... Can't even do that anymore!' As I said this to myself, God whoever, Emily walked in ready for the day. 'Jesus Naomi, it's not that hard to cook bacon,' she giggled and came and wrapped her arms around my waist. 'It is when I have a cute little munchkin attached to me!' I say turning round in her arms to place a soft kiss on her lips. 'Now go sit down, it'll be ready in a sec,' I say shrugging her off. 'Yes Chef!' Emily says cheekily and sits down at the table.

A couple of minutes later, my challenge was finished: Bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes, hash browns and toast cut into the shape of flowers. Just the way Emily likes it. 'Oh Nai, you shouldn't have!' Emily says excitedly. She digs in and within 15 minutes she's finished.

'Whoa, I'm stuffed! I could do with...' I cut her off before she could even order her next treat, as I had it in front of her, a double chocolate milkshake with strawberries floating on the top. 'Oh... how I do love you!' She says as she grabs the drink eagerly and starts slurping it... for a small girl, she eats a hell of a lot! 'I know... and I also know I am the best cook you've ever met!' I say with a smirk on my face. 'It is true... But that's only because you had nothing to do with yourself for the year when I was at university and you were alone...' She says in a mocking tone. 'How did you...?' She cut me off with a simple word. 'Katie.' Ugh I'm going to kill that girl!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived that the hospital, a few minutes early. Just as I planned it, so Emily wouldn't be stressed when she goes in. This morning was perfect. To be honest I am impressed with how smoothly it went. I mean, usually when I'm involved, something usually goes tits up but no... Everything was just right.

'You ready?' I say with understanding and hope. 'As much as I can be...' She mumbles, clearly nervous about the forthcoming events. I grab her hand and look into her eyes. 'Hey... what have I said about negativity... it's banned when I'm around!' I squeeze her hand tightly, hoping that she'll know that I'll never really let _her_ go. 'Come on... let's get this over with so we can get back and you can thank me properly for breakfast.' I say making Emily giggle.

'Erm... Emily Fitch, I have an appointment with Dr Webber at 1:45.' Emily says to the receptionist who books her in and asks her to take a seat. 'He'll be out to collect you in just a sec.' We both nod and take a seat in the waiting room. We're sitting in silence waiting for the doctor to come out, there's not really much we can talk about, it would be awkward and forced. I know Emily is too focused on keeping positive to make small talk.

'Miss Fitch?' The doctor asks from the corridor, Emily looks up then looks at me. 'I'll be right here okay, happy thoughts yeah? I love you, you'll be fine!' I take her into a hug and I feel her shaking and I just never want to let her go, but I have to... for now. 'Yeah, it's just like being in Star Wars or something right?' Emily says with a half hearted laugh, trying to keep things light. She kisses me and walks off with the doctor. 'She'll be fine!' I think, 'she will, she will, she will.'

I'm sitting there for a couple of minutes alone until Katie comes and sits next to me smiling a sympathetic smile which I mirror. 'How you doing?' she asks... just because she doesn't know what else to ask. 'Fine I guess, she only just went in, I'm glad you're here... someone to talk to, I was going out for a smoke otherwise.' I gave up smoking years ago but the stress has me craving some nicotine like there's no tomorrow.

Me and Katie start talking about random stuff, both knowing that our minds are actually on Emily the whole time. 'So who's your love life at the moment? Anyone new?' I ask when the conversation dries up and I start to worry. 'Mmmm, you know not really?' She says cryptically, I know though... 'Still shagging Cook then?' I ask, and I receive a shocked look from her, 'oh please... as if it's not obvious. You Fitch twins are the most obvious people in the world!' I say laughing, thinking back to when Emily used to follow me around like a lost puppy, she might as well have had a 'I love Naomi Campbell' sign tattooed on her head she was that obvious.

'Shut up,' Katie retaliated and crossed her arms, 'he's actually nicer than you think you know, it's not just physical.' I laughed in my head, I knew he was nicer than I think, because I echoed those words years ago. 'I know, I know. I just never thought of him you know like settling down.' I said timidly, not trying to put my foot in it. 'Yeah well... I think he's changed since college... and I kind of like him so shhh.' She says shyly, showing a softer side of her.

We fall into silence again until Jenna and Rob turn up, Rob gives me a smile similar to Katie's and Jenna just nods in my direction. She comes and sits next to me which I'm shocked by, usually she tries to keep me at arm's length, we never really have got on... just civil for Emily's sake. But she's sitting next to me and gently clears her throat, 'Erm... I know we're not the best of friends but I know you mean a lot to Emily and you too are clearly in love, and have been for quite a while obviously so I'd erm... like to say thank you Naomi. Emily needs looking after and I'm erm... sort of glad you're looking after her.' She says in a sort of mumble but I'm glad of it, it's definitely a step in the right direction.

Maybe now things won't be so awkward between me and the Fitch family. I remember the second time I met Jenna, bearing in mind that this was after she told me to keep away and 'don't screw Emily up.' It was definitely not exactly a joyous occasion but it had to be done.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Oh come please it'll be fun!' Emily whines over the phone. 'Ems I don't know, me and your mum aren't exactly on good terms are we? And the fact that the second time I'm going to see her I'm hand in hand with you just isn't going to go down well!' I say half joking, half not. _

'_I don't care really, she can think whatever she likes, besides she said bring anyone you like and that's exactly what I'm doing, I like you... therefore I'm taking you!' She says trying to win me over. 'But... y'know ugh fine! I'll come but if I get burnt at the stake for lezzing you up I'm taking you down with me!' I say finally giving in, remembering that I'm not going to run away from my feelings for Emily anymore and this summer is going to be me making up to her for all those times I was such a bitch to her._

'_Looking forward to it,' she says giggling... 'Meet us at the park about 1:30. Oh and try not be late, good first or second impressions and everything yeah?' 'Oi shut up, your first impressions of me weren't good but you still fell for me!' I say defending myself. 'It's true, but this is the ice queen Fitch we're talking about here so be on time ok!?' Emily says bossily. 'Alright fine, fine... yes miss! I'll be there... Love you Em.' 'I love you too.' I hang up the phone, shit what a fun packed day tomorrow will be!_

_I arrive at 1:24, early and everything. I'm actually very nervous, last time me and Jenna spoke it was different, me and Emily are going out now and it's going to be a bit difficult to even speak to her, let alone convince her that I'm actually good for her daughter!_

_I only have to wait a couple more minutes until the Fitches arrive at the park, Katie had bought some boy with her who trips over on the way over because he's too busy ogling at her tits to walk as well. _

_They walk up to me and stop, Emily steps forward and stands next to me. Jenna clears her throat and looks at me. 'Erm... Emily dear, I thought you were bringing JJ. What is she doing here?' I feel an ache in my heart when I even think of Emily spending a whole day with that boy. 'No mum, you just said that and I didn't answer. You assumed.' Emily says rather seriously. 'This... Is Naomi. She... Is my girlfriend. Okay?' She says boldly, giving my hand a squeeze to reassure me that I'm not get burnt at the stake. _

'_Oh you were actually being serious? I thought that was a big joke at the dinner table last month!' Rob says confused. 'No Dad, I was serious. And I'm also serious now. So let's go have fun yeah?' She says breaking into a smile. 'Okay.' Jenna says weakly... 'Naomi can I talk to you for a second, you go on guys... We'll be over in a second.' She says shaking, forcing a smile. _

'_I thought I told you not to screw her up?' Jenna says switching her voice to demanding and fierce. 'I didn't screw her up Mrs Fitch, honestly... ask her yourself. She is happier than she has ever been, that I can promise you!' I say, I'm not backing down this time. I had nothing more to say and with that I walked off to join Emily, putting my arm round her just to show Jenna I was not going anywhere anytime soon... _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the day meeting the rest of Emily's family. Aunts, uncles and cousins who all seemed to like me, this seemed to piss Jenna off even more, to see me mingling and getting on with _her_ family. Since then things have got better but I feel this is a turning point.

It definitely helps with my plan, it will make it ALOT easier.

God I can't wait to get Emily home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't got a decent flashback in this one... But I thought what I've done would be better in this chapter! **

**Onwards and upwards...**

**More reviews are loved more than raspberry ripple ice cream. :)**

Two months later and I'm feeling much better. I'm making good progress. I've had 6 sessions of radiotherapy, I don't actually know if it's doing any good, it just makes me tired to be honest. But it must be doing some good because the headaches have got weaker. I can even take normal painkillers now to make the pain go away, not the medical ones because they just knock me out. I feel much better knowing that this terrible situation has brought Nai and my mum closer together, they even went shopping yesterday with Katie. Can you imagine that? The used-to-be ice Fitches shopping with _my girlfriend._ There hiding something I know... Naomi and Katie don't giggle like that unless there's something going on. The last time they were acting like this was when they planned my 21st birthday party, being very obvious about it, but this time it's different. They are whisper and stop talking when I come in the room so I don't have a clue what is going on, when I ask Naomi what's going on she just says 'where just talking about something that happened earlier don't won't love.' I don't bother even asking Katie because she just goes 'nothing NOTHING shut up, nothing,' because she's a terrible liar. I don't like not knowing stuff, so they better come clean soon!

Tonight we're having a party, it's meant to be for Effy's birthday but she's insisted that we make it a 'Hooray Emily's Getting Better' party which I just rolled my eyes at in a _very _Naomi sort of way. But in a way it's kind of sweet and it's always an excuse to have a party and I'm not going to say no to that.

I'm just getting ready for the party now, I haven't got a clue what to wear. I've been slobbing around for so long that I've actually forgotten that I actually have decent clothes in my wardrobe! I've already changed about six times. I think I've finally got the right outfit. A black high waist skirt, and a purple shirt... I have to say I don't scrub up too badly. 'Babe, are you ready? Wow...' Naomi says as she comes in the room. 'You don't look too bad either,' I say smirking, 'now stop drooling and go out some music on yeah? They'll be here soon!'

__________________________________________________________________________________

The party is in full swing and everything is going great, it isn't a full rave up or anything. Just a couple of friends we've got to know over the years. I have been told not to have anything to drink but a couple can't hurt can it? And anyway I'm feeling better so I deserve a drink... It is my party.

'Ems are you sure you could be having that? I mean I know you're feeling better but you've still got to take it easy,' Effy says as I down my 6th drink. 'Oh come on Effs, relax... lighten up, go shag Freds or something yeah? I'm having a fucking good time and I don't want to stop!' I say as I dance and stumble to the music... I haven't felt this free in ages. But I need to feel freer... I need to completely forget that I have a fucking tumour in my head. I need to kill this pain that has come back slightly. I need to kill the thought that I might _actually_ be dying. I run out of the room and up to the bedroom where I stagger to the bedside table and open the drawer. 'Ugh fuck... where the fuck is those fucking things! Shit! Shit! OOOO... found them yaaay!' I think out loud and pick up the object I was looking for. 'These will do the trick!' I say to myself as I pop four pills in quick succession. The special pills. Cook's pills. He gave them to me on my last birthday, he said he only had one packet left and should give them to the birthday girl, heavens knows what he gave Katie... I swallow them quickly and wait for the rush to begin. I run downstairs and get myself another drink. I down it immediately and just pick up the bottle of vodka, taking a long swig from it letting the liquid burn the back of my throat, I enjoy the feeling and take I another swig while trying to keep upright.

After a couple more swigs from the bottle I make my way to the makeshift dance floor in the front room. Oh here it comes... The rush. The drugs rushing though my veins. Oh I've missed this. I feel invincible as the sway to the music, 'Let's go fucking mental, come on what happened to you fucking people, let's make this a fucking party not a funeral!' I yell as I take several swigs from the nearly empty vodka bottle, most of it spilling down my front.

'Emily, what the fuck are you doing? How much have you had? Jesus.' Naomi says angrily, rolling her eyes. 'Oh come on babe, lighten up... Why is everyone being so fucking boring? Even Effy isn't up for a party? What is wrong with the world?' I moan, leaning into Naomi and give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 'Ems, Ems look at me. What have you taken?' She says seriously. 'That's for me to know and you to find out... now let's go upstairs and make our own party yeah?' I say trying to sound sexy, as sexy as someone can be when there high and drunk out of their mind. 'Babe, you need to tell me, what have you taken?' Naomi says shaking me. 'A few pills and loadsssss and loadsssssss of vodkaaaaaaaaaa.' I say giggling, I suddenly feel weak at the knees and decide to go and sit down. 'I'm going for a sit-down okay, if you fancy giving a lap dance I'll happily be your customer!' I cheekily wink and wobble towards the sofa and sit down.

I close my eyes and see a bright light coming to towards me and swirling around. I giggle with my eyes closed enjoying the childish mood the drugs have put me in. I snap my eyes open and feel the familiar sensation. Pain. It's worse than it's ever been before. I sober up immediately feeling the throbbing. The pain is so bad that I fall off the sofa and collapse on the floor. I roll onto my side and feel my stomach churn. I'm violently sick, getting rid of all the shit I put into my body this evening. Oh could I have been so stupid? I am sick again, tasting metal in my mouth, I see blood in front of me. I scream and try and get up but I just collapse. I see a blurry figure in front of me shouting. 'Emily! Emily! Baby! Can you hear me?' I recognise the voice. Naomi. I try to speak, but I can't. My brain won't function. I just lie there thinking 'How could I have been so stupid?' I hear shouting coming from Naomi but it's distant, the pain is unbearable as I close my eyes. I am no longer in the room. I am in the past. Watching my life, pass me by.

__________________________________________________________________________________

'_Watch out Katie, might get confused and fuck you with my great big strap on by mistake.'_

'_Erm... I'm Emily, never had a boyfriend.'_

'_I didn't take MDMA that night. I just wanted to kiss you... I want to kiss you now.'_

'_It's only the drugs right?'_

'_Just so you know, my first thought when I see you is not I want to fuck that girl!'_

'_I want to have sex with girls... Yeah I like girls. I like sex with girls...'_

'_No Dad, I've been making love to a girl. Okay?'_

'_Katie, I stand this... I'm a person. I'm not you.'_

'_I love you too... I know.'_

'_I want to be with you. I don't care what the tossers at school think when we go back. I love you Emily.'_

'_I miss you more and more each day. I can't wait until next year. Lots of love Nai. X'_

'_What have I done to deserve such a gorgeous girlfriend like you eh Em?'_

'_Happy 5 years baby, here's to the next 5...'_

The pain over takes me and I feel nothing anymore. I'm floating away. I try to hold back. I can't. I'm losing the battle. I hear Naomi scream and everything goes black. This can't be it?


	7. Chapter 7

Last night was the worst night of my life to be honest. It started off so well. Just a small get together. I wouldn't have thought in my wildest nightmares that it was going to end so tragically.

I hate myself for not looking after her. I should have been by her side all night. She has a brain tumour for fuck sake! But she said she was feeling better? I thought things were getting back to normal? I still need to find out what she took last night, because I'm sure as hell it wasn't just alcohol.

I've been sitting in the same position for hours on end now. Everyone else in the waiting room has come and gone, even Katie left just to freshen up and take a nap. I can't sleep, I can't leave. I need to be here when Emily wakes up and the doctor tells me what the hell is going on inside my girlfriend's head.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I feel angry at myself for dropping off to sleep.

Breaking my promise to Emily, what if she needed me? Effy is the one that stirred me from my sleep, she doesn't say anything. She simply puts her arm around me, comforting me. Effy knows that words with mean nothing to me at the moment. They just won't sink in, we just sit in silence. She knows not to speak until I'm ready to have a conversation.

'I've messed up.' I finally stay to break the silence.

'What, why?' Effy answered confused.

'I should've never left her last night, she needed me and I just left her! She could've died and it would've been my fault!' I say breaking down, realising that I might never have heard Ems' sweet adorable voice again or feeling her heartbeat thump when I lie on her chest at night.

'Naomi, look at me!' Effy says sternly, 'it was not your fault okay? In some ways she needed to do this! To realise that her life is so precious and _she_ is precious. It just shouldn't have gone this far.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I'm freaking out, is all.' I say apologetically. 'I need to find out what she took though, and where she got them from. Emily wouldn't have pills would she? I mean that isn't Ems, not my Ems.' I start to break down again.

'I know, just wait until the doctor comes and talks to us. He'll have the test results.' Effy says calmly.

Silence falls between us.

'Thank you Ef. I don't what I'd do if you weren't here. You've always been here. I love you Effy!' I say emotionally throwing my arms around Effy.

'Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm always going to be here... we all are!' Effy says positively.

'Yeah we will.' Katie says as she walked into the waiting room hand in hand with a pale and weak looking Cook.

'You heard anything more from the doctor?' Cook says shaking.

'No... no not yet. Cook what's wrong, you look like you're gonna throw up?' I say looking slightly concerned.

'It's my fault.' He says breaking down.

'How?' I say confused.

'They... erm... they... well... you know the erm... well the erm...' Cook attempts to say something but it just doesn't come out. I cut him off before I lose my temper completely.

'Oh for fuck's sake Cook just spit it out!' I say raising my voice.

'They were my fucking pills okay!?'Cook screamed falling to the floor.

I suddenly felt numb. My life suddenly got worse I thought it possibly could be.

'What?' I said threw gritted teeth.

'They were my pills... I gave them to Ems last year for a laugh.' Cook says feebly.

'What the fuck!? You fucking nearly killed me girlfriend, you still might have killed my girlfriend for what, a laugh!? I fucking trusted you Cook.' I punch him in the face several times. He didn't move. He knew he deserved it. So did Katie and Effy. I can't take anymore, I collapse at his feet. Sobbing so hard that my chest hurts.

I almost blacked out after this, images became blurry. I saw Katie holding Cook and taking him away. Then I felt Effy take me into a tight hug and I must've fell asleep in her arms because the next thing I remember I'm dreaming about a happier time me and Emily in Scotland a couple of years ago... The day I asked her to move in with me...

__________________________________________________________________________________

'_Babe, look I know it's not exactly Cyprus but I thought you could do with a break before you start your new job!' I say, anxiously, hoping that Emily won't laugh at me for taking us to Scotland._

'_Naomi... it's perfect. You know why?' Emily answers grinning._

'_Why's that.' I say, moving closer, already knowing what she going to say._

'_Because you're here with me.' Emily says sweetly and then pulling me into a passionate kiss._

'_I love you Emily.'_

'_Same here beautiful. Now get dressed, we'll be late for dinner otherwise.' Emily says as she's pulling on her jeans._

'_We're not going to dinner tonight, I have something better planned for our evening.' I say critically._

'_Where are we going.' Emily says raising her eyebrow._

'_Secret.' I say grinning. 'Just wrap up warm and meet me downstairs when you're ready yeah?'_

_We walked into the nearest town first and I bought Emily a blueberry muffin and we both got hot chocolates. Then we walked to the place where I'd planned to have our evening. Just before we got there, I stood behind Emily and put my hands over her eyes._

'_Hun what are you doing?' Emily moans._

'_Being romantic so shhh!' I say childishly._

_We make it up the pathway to our spot for the evening. It was beautiful. I was so proud of my work._

'_How? When?' Emily said baffled._

'_When you were having you're facial. I came up here and sorted it all out.' I said proudly._

'_Well... thank you. It is beautiful.' Emily said enveloping me in a tight hug._

_I had got some of the locals to help me put up a white gazebo on the top of a hill where apparently the best view for miles is. I had a small heater in there and a radio playing our song, 'My Heart – Paramore' on repeat. Candles were all around the edge and boxes of strawberries and marshmallows were in the middle. It helped that it was a beautiful autumn evening, which made it even more perfect._

_Several hours later we were cuddled up outside the gazebo, heater near our feet, walking the stars. Perfect time._

_I sat up and got the box out of my pocket. _

'_I got you a present,' I say shyly, 'I erm... hope you like it.'_

_I handed the box to Emily who opened it careful and saw a silver necklace inside with a key on it. She looked at me confused. _

'_I was thinking now we've finished university and all...we don't really want to be living with our parents anymore so I was thinking we could you know... be long term roomies.' I say nervously._

'_Where?' Emily asks._

'_I got a 2 bedroom apartment just down the road from the Fitch residence. I got it a couple of weeks ago. What do you think?' I say apprehensively._

'_You have done a lot of things for me in the past Naomi Campbell but this... this is the best by far!' She says excitedly, jumping on top of me and peppering me with kisses._

'_So I guess that's a yes then?' I say laughing._

'_I would love to live with you for as long as I'll live!' Emily says grinning, kissing me again and again._

_Emily 24/7 for the rest of my life will be amazing. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

I'm woken from happier times by Effy shaking me softly.

'Naomi, the doctor is here to speak to you...' Effy says softly.

I sit bolt upright at the mention of a doctor. Effy leaves the room as the doctor enters.

'How is she, can I see her, what's going to happen now?' I seem to rattle the doctor with so many questions at once.

'Naomi, you can see her now. But I must warn you. It isn't good news.' The doctor says sombrely.

'W-w-hhy? What's gone wrong?' I stumble over my words.

'We can't fight it... the tumour. It's too big... it's spread too far. Operating will leave Emily permanently paralysed. I'm so sorry Naomi, I really am.' The doctor explains but I don't believe it, it can't be true.

'No no... You're lying! You're messing with my head. Emily's fine. She was fine the other day! You're lying!' I say in frenzy.

'Emily had been taking such strong painkillers for so long that the pain had numbed, but all the alcohol and the erm... _drugs_ she took last night increased the pain tenfold, hence the bad state she's is in now.' Doctor explained more in detail.

Silence fell on the room.

'You can see her now. She's still unconscious at the moment but she'll come round soon. I'm so sorry Naomi. I know it's hard at the moment, trust me I know. If you need anything just call for me okay? I'll come in to check on Emily later.' And with that the doctor leaves me with my thoughts.

Effy comes back on the room and just collapse into her arms as she walks over to me.

I sob into her chest, 'She going to die... they can't stop it Eff! My baby's going to die.'

I know Effy is trying with all her might not to cry. To be strong for me.

Right now I couldn't care.

I just need to see her.

Hold my Emily for the short time we have left now.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Please Don't Leave Me: Chapter 8**  
**Author: Jizzle-Jaffacakes  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**  
**Summary: _**'**__I don't remember much of how I got here. I just remember drinking a lot at the party. I remember pain. That's all really.'_  
**  
**Quick note - Hi, remember me... probably not, not very memorable but anyway. I had a bit of a rough 6 months but counselling as hopefully sorted me out. So yeah, I am still hoping to finish this story. I'm not going to promise a time length because I probably won't stick to it. You might want to read the other chapters first to remind yourself of the story. Thank you for reading and review if you want :) Jx

I open my eyes with a blinding pain behind them.

Anyone _normal_ would just take it as a good night out, but no, not me... my blinding pain comes along with tubes and drips stuck in my arm and a big fucking tumour in my head.

No I'm not normal at all.

I don't remember much of how I got here. I just remember drinking _a lot_ at the party. I remember pain. That's all really.

I see Naomi sleeping next to me, god knows how long she had been awake for before she, most probably, reluctantly fell asleep. I don't want to wake her now. She needs rest just as much as I do. She's so beautiful, even more when she's sleeping, so pure and innocent.

I could watch her for hours, I _have _watched her for hours, even before we were going out...

'_Oh leeee, oh le, oh le, oh le, oh le... we're drunk nah nah nah!' Shouted Naomi, as we stumbled up her road in the early hours of the morning, after a long drinking session at Uncle Keith's pub. _

_Drunk Naomi was always good Naomi, her walls were let down and me and her always had a joke and a laugh._

'_Yes, yes I know dear, but if you continue to sing like that we might be bruised as well as drunk, your neighbours might come at us with a baseball bat!' I giggled as Naomi continued to dance around._

'_Oh come on Ems, it's fun! RELIGHT MY FIRE, YOUR LOVE IS MY ONLY DESIREE!' Naomi started to chant._

'_Oh what the hell,' I muttered, and started dancing crazily with her too. 'RELIGHT MY FIRE, COZ I NEEEEEEEEEEEED YOUR LOVE!' We both shouted skipping along the road, giggling when we both attempted to do Lulu's bit of the song._

'_Oh shit, I forgot how much I love Take That,' Naomi sighed._

'_Yeah... They are awesome,' I giggled, more at the fact that 'hard nut' Naomi Campbell loves Take That._

_We got to Naomi's door and Naomi fished out her keys and let us in. _

_When we got up to her room, I looked around...'Definitely Naomi!' I thought to myself. _

_She dived onto her bed and shouted 'God, bed I fucking love you... Have I said that recently?' She must've heard me giggle as she also said to her bed, 'this is Emily... she's going to sleeping here tonight, so you make her comfortable yes!' _

_She climbed off the bed, took off her skirt and got under the covers. I just stood there awkwardly._

'_Well get in then! It's ok... I've told my bed, he'll look after you!' Naomi giggled. So I slipped off my skirt too and got into the other side._

'_There we go! Night Bed... Night Emily.' She said in a corny American accent._

'_Goodnight Naomi.' I yawned._

'_Y'know Ems...' Naomi said yawning too now. 'You're not too bad, you're kind of cool...' She said as sleep over took both of us._

_I woke up, light was coming through the curtains... 'I reckon about 5.' I thought. All of sudden Naomi rolled over and placed head on my shoulder, obviously still asleep._

_It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, Naomi Campbell asleep on my shoulder. I had to try with all my might not to kiss her fore head or reach out and touch her cheek. Instead, I just watched her sleeping until I felt sleep take over me again. _

_I woke up later and she'd got up. Normal bitchy self, walls back up. But I'd seen the pure Naomi, and I wasn't ever letting that go._

I am broken from my daydream by my mum rushing through the door, 'My sweetie, oh I was so worried about you! You stupid girl for drinking too much at that party!'

'Yes mum I'm fine, well, as fine as can be you know.' I say with a weak smile.

My mum nodded. 'Dad and James are here too, but I just wanted to see you were alright before they saw...' she stops abruptly, and I realise what she is looking at. Naomi. Still asleep at my side.

'You really do love her don't you?' My mum asks, probably already knowing the answer.

'Yes mum I do, I love her so much, I don't think I could live without her.' I say with another weak smile on my face. 'And thank you, for accepting her. She told me that you had a chat with her here. I'm so glad.' I say, tears suddenly coming to my eyes.

'Yes well, she's been like a rock to you over this hard time... And, well, she's a nice girl.' My mum admits.

'Well that's to hear Jenna, but I'm taken I'm afraid.' Naomi says, still with her eyes closed, startling the both of us. 'But I think you're nice too.' Naomi says while stretching. I smile the most genuine smile I have done in what feels like ages.

'Mum are you blushing?' I ask laughing.

'No... It's just a bit hot in here, I'll erm... I'm going to find James and your father.' Says my mum walking out in a hurry, me and Nai both giggling.

'Sorry, I fell asleep.' Naomi says as she gets up and kisses me softly on the lips.

'Mmm, it's ok, I got to watch you sleep, I love that, I love you.' I say with a smile.

Naomi suddenly turned serious, 'Honey, what's wrong?'

'Forgot for a second...' Naomi frowns.

'Forgot what? Look, I really sorry about the party, I just got caught up in the heat of the moment, had too much to drink and stupidly took the pills that Cook gave me last year, I'm so sorry, I was such a tit. But I just wanted to be normal again just for a bit y'know. But, I'll get back on track yeah? I'll still have the treatments and I'll still take the painkillers until everything is over... Naoms?'

Naomi looks up at me with tears running down her face.

'I mean... I forgot that I spoke to the doctor for a second, convinced myself it was a bad dream.' Naomi sniffed. 'Baby,' she took a deep breath, 'he explained that the tumour had got bigger and that the treatment aren't working, you only thought you were getting better because the painkillers were so strong.'

Naomi stopped and looked up at me. I was in shock. I genuinely thought I would be ok. I thought I was going to battle this. Tears filled my eyes again.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby but... They said there's nothing they can do.' Naomi got up and hugged me tightly, like if she let go I might disappear.

I let her sob into my shoulder as silent tears fell down my cheeks.


End file.
